Mixels Garry's Mod - Foxy Scares Flain
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: (I don't own Mixels, Five Nights at Freddy's, Garry's Mod or the Nova Animated Classics series.) Flain and his friends, Krader, Teslo and Flurr, are working on helping around with the security of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. That's when Krader disappeared and there's a more dangerous threat than just the animatronics. Will Flain, Teslo and Flurr do something about all of this?


**Author's Note**

 _I love making crossovers! Even ones based on videos! So, hope you like this one! It's my favorite!_

* * *

 **MoonlightPrincess021 Presents**

* * *

 **Mixels + Garry's Mod**

* * *

 **Foxy Scares Flain**

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Flain as Nova (UberHaxorNova)**

 **Teslo as Alex (ImmortalHD)**

 **Krader/Kraber as Kevin (GoldenBlackHawk)**

 **Flurr as Jorden (Kootra)**

* * *

 **Based on a Nova Animated Classics video**

* * *

(At Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, the security room. Where Teslo was outside the room and Krader was hiding in the shadows, holding a sharp object in his giant hand)

Teslo: "Yeah, it's Krader. It's Krader. It's- I-I-It's Krader." (Notices that Krader was in his evil side as Kraber) (!) (Slams onto the window) "NO! It's Kraber! It's Kraber! It's Kraber! It's Kraber! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!"(Points a gun at Krader and begins to shoot him but gets stabbed offscreen) "What the f*ck, dude?!" (Dies)

Krader/Kraber: (Holds Teslo's bleeding corpse) "Anyone want knife?" (Holds a bloody knife)

(On the other side of the SECURITY room, outside, Flain was knocking on the window and Flurr was derping and flying next to the door)

Flain: "Hey! Let me in! Hey! Hey!"

(Flurr presses the button with his wing, letting the door open by itself)

Flain: (Walks into the room, weirdly and stops inside with the door closed) "Aw, yes! Phew!"

Flurr: (Watches Krader/Kraber, punching and kicking Teslo's gun on the floor) "Okay, he's hitting the gun right over there."

(Ghost!Teslo appears behind the window outside the room with an angry expression)

Ghost!Teslo: "Flurr, you piece of shit!"

Flurr: "What?"

Ghost!Teslo: (Points to Flurr) "You didn't let me in!"

Flurr: "I tried to."

Ghost!Teslo: (Goes through the window as Flain laughs offscreen) "Now you didn't!"

Flurr: "You didn't tell me which door."

Ghost!Teslo: "You could've looked…"

(Flurr pushes the button and opens the door, flying to get Teslo's gun but dies after getting stabbed by Krader/Kraber, who was offscreen from the scene)

Flain: "Ah!" (Pushes the button and closes the door) "Flurr! What the freak?!"

Ghost!Teslo: Emotihal Evil Grin 1

Flain: "Flurr! You idiot! What the schnixels/f*ck did you do that for?!"

(Ghost!Flurr appears inside the room between Flain and Ghost!Teslo)

Ghost!Flurr: "I had to sacrifice myself to get the gun and I missed it, okay?"

Flain: "Flurr!" (Looks at the window) "Flurr, where'd he go?"

Ghost!Flurr: (Pops through the door, not being noticed by Krader/Kraber) "He's right outside that door."

Flain: [Whispers] "Flurr…"

Ghost!Flurr: (Goes back into the room, pointing the door to Flain) "He's right outside that door."

Flain: "Oh, schnixels/f*ck…." (Looks at Krader/Kraber) "Hey, buddy!"

Krader/Kraber: "Get over here."

Flain: "Hey there, my Cragster Compadre." (Notices a video of Chica, taking a dump in the girls bathroom) "Oh! Uh, go to the (girls) bathroom."

Krader/Kraber: "Hey, you go to (girls) bathroom."

Flain: "You…." (Points at Krader/Kraber with an grumpy expression and blush began to start on his face) "Freak you. You go to the (girls) bathroom."

Krader/Kraber: "You go to (girls) bathroom. Me ain't going."

Flain: "Go to the (girls) bathroom, dammit!"

Ghost!Flurr: (flies towards Flain) "Flain. Flain?"

Flain: (Turns to Ghost!Flurr) "I don't have anything! I don't have a choice in this matter! I just gotta freaking—!"

Ghost!Flurr: (Sweatdrops) "Just go to the (girls) bathroom, Okay?"

Flain: "FREAK YOU! I ain't homosexual!"

Ghost!Flurr: "Go to the (girls) bathroom."

Flain: (Points to Krader/Kraber who was rolling around on the floor) "Look at him over there! Look at him! Look at this mother freaked!"

(Flain began to sense something running behind him and he stops blushing. He turns and notices Foxy behind him)

Flain: "Oh!" (Screams as Foxy kills him) (Dies)

Ghost!Flurr: "Oh! Oh my god!"

Ghost!Teslo: (Laughs)

(Ghost!Flain appears between Ghost!Flurr and Ghost!Teslo with a freak out face)

Ghost!Flain: "OH!"

Ghost!Flurr: "OH my god!"

Krader/Kraber: (Watches Foxy, eating Flain's dead corpse) "Yeah! That what you get, mother f*cker!"

Ghost!Flain: "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _So, that is it! Remember, everything belongs to their original owners! So, hope you enjoyed it! And don't give me any rude comments, please?_


End file.
